


Tiempo de decir adiós

by orphan_account



Series: Olicity season four [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teoria sobre la escena final del 4x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo de decir adiós

Habian sido los 11 meses mas agridulces que podía haber pedido Oliver, había recuperado el respeto y la amistad de su amigo John Diggle, había recuperado de la muerte a Sara, había ayudado a Thea a pasar por los efectos de los pozos de lázaro, había ayudado a Laurel y Quentin a librarse de la influencia de HIVE y le había pedido matrimonio a Felicity con el anillo de su madre. Por primera vez desde que regreso de la isla todo estaba en equilibrio, había días buenos y días malos, pero junto a todo el Team se había hecho más sencillo; tal vez aun falta lo más importante que era derrotar a Darkh, pero la familia que había elegido era tan fuerte como para soportar la parte mala. 

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no sintió cuando ella se acerco y tomo su mano, "Porqué tan pensativo, sabes que, lo que paso no es tu culpa" la sonrisa en su rostro era igual a la del día que le llevo el computador lleno de agujeros de balas. 

"Lo se, pero yo debía estar ahí, protegiéndolos, evitando que esa explosión pasara" Oliver le respondió teniendo su mirada fijada en la lapida que estaba enfrente de él. 

"Hey, evitaste que más personas salieran heridas o murieran, de eso estoy orgullosa...... Y te amo por eso" 

"Si pero no pude ayudar a otras, no pude ayudarte" las primeras lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Oliver, el sabia que todo le dolía, que las heridas físicas no eran ni cercanamente comparables a las emocionales. "No tuve el tiempo para llegar a ti, te deje morir sola y eso no me lo puedo perdonar" 

"Hey, mi vida mi decisión .....Oliver, si tuviese que volver a tomar esa decisión lo haría, tu me enseñaste que podía ser mas que una chica informática, que podía hacer mas por los demás y de eso no me arrepiento y tu no debes culparte de nada....porque tu le diste un propósito a mí vida, me cambiaste y me mostraste el verdadero significado de Amar a alguien" 

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Oliver, como siempre ella le mostraba el camino, le mostraba lo bueno a pesar de lo malo, era su luz en el momento de duda. 

De repente sintió la presencia de un viejo amigo......

"Lamento haber perdido el funeral" la voz de Barry sonaba triste. 

"Zomm" respondió Oliver

"Si" afirmó Barry 

"Un tiempo pensé era mi culpa haber traído esta oscuridad sobretodos nosotros..... Ahora solo pienso que soy responsable" las palabras dejaban la boca Oliver con rabia y dolor. 

"Responsable de que?" Pregunto Barry 

"De terminar esto.....voy a matarlo" los ojos de Oliver no dejaban de mirar fijamente la lapida. 

"Puedo hacer algo" 

"Si...quiero estar solo" 

Barry desapareció al instante, Oliver camino hacia la lapida, inclinándose hacia ella apoyo una de sus rodillas en la tierra recién colocada con su mano derecha toco la lapida y con su otra mano saco de su bolsillo el anillo de compromiso de Felicity y lo coloco encima,era lo único que Lance le había entregado de ella, solo había quedado ese pequeño objeto que representaba el amor que los dos sentía y que a pesar de todo no iba a morir, porque Oliver Queen nunca podría olvidar a Felicity Smoak.


End file.
